gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Murder
Murder is one of the most popular custom gamemodes out there in the GMod Community. Created by Mechanical Mind and posted onto the Steam Workshop on October 18, 2013, it has since been a commonly played gamemode on GMod Servers. Description Garry's Mod - Murder is a free game mode for the popular Steam game collection. Play as either a bystander or murderer as you and a group of friends explore a map, find clues and try to find the killer before it is too late. Roles Bystander The bystanders are innocent, and walk around the map investigating bodies or locating "clues" in order to find out who the murderer is so they can kill them before they kill the bystanders. A magnum is randomly given to at least one of bystanders, depending the number of players, at the beginning of the game. The pistol will kill a player instantly, but it must be reloaded after every shot, forcing the bystander to choose carefully when they want to shoot. A bystander can also obtain a weapon during the game by finding five special props littering the map. These are random objects that can be recognized by their glowing green outline. When the bystander kills another bystander, the gun will be dropped, and the offending bystander will be blinded and unable to pick up the weapon for some time. On some servers, the offending shooter will be disqualified until next round. Once killed, the bystander is blinded for five seconds to mask the aggressor's identity. He is not supposed to reveal the murder's identity once dead. Murderer The murderer is the player secretly tasked with killing every bystander without getting caught. The murderer has a knife that will instantly kill its victim. They can also throw the knife with "Mouse 2". When thrown, the knife will have a smokey black trail. Bystanders cannot interact with the knife, but the murderer can pick the knife up again. Though the weapon will respawn in the murderer's hot-bar eventually, picking up the knife is considerably faster. The murderer also has the ability to sprint, allowing him to catch their victims more easily. The murderer also has the ability to see footprints left behind by all players (including their own footprints), which are colored the same as the associated bystander, in order to track down the bystanders. The footprints will vanish after a while. The murderer will change color after killing someone to avoid getting caught too easily. If the murderer doesen't kill anyone for a long period of time, their evil presence will be revealed, causing a black cloud to form from the murderer, with similar properties of a thrown knife. The murderer must kill a bystander to hide their evil intentions. There can be more than one murderer if there are many players in a server, in a ratio of 8 bystanders to one murderer. Characters The characters are named according to the NATO phonetic alphabet. *Alfa *Bravo *Charlie *Delta *Echo *Foxtrot *Golf *Hotel *India *Juliett *Kilo *Lima *Miko *November *Oscar *Papa *Quebec *Romeo *Sierra *Tango *Uniform *Victor *Whiskey *X-ray *Yankee *Zulu Category:Gamemodes Category:Killer Category:Jailbreak Category:Troll